Welcome to love
by bleedforyou
Summary: Lily Evans finally realizes that maybe, just maybe, James Potter isn't such a bad guy after all. Marauder-era.


**Title**: Welcome to love  
><strong>Author<strong>: **bleedforyou1**  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: James/Lily  
><strong>Rating<strong>: PG  
><strong>Beta<strong>: **uniquepov**  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Lily finally realizes that maybe, just maybe, James Potter isn't such a bad guy after all.  
><strong>Word count<strong>: 1160  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: FLUFFFFFF.  
><strong>Note<strong>: Happy (late) birthday to my darling **vanessawolfie**, who asked for a j/l fic with _first kiss_ as the prompt. ENJOY!

Lily put another pin into her hair and stared into the mirror.

If someone had told her a year ago that she would be getting ready for her 1 year anniversary date with James Potter, she would've laughed in their face and checked to see if they had been Confunded.

True, James sometimes still acted like a complete prat, but Lily had seen all the ways he was a good person as well. He was an amazing, honest friend and a trustworthy man. Sometimes he acted like he was five years old, but other times, when he spoke of all the ways he wanted to fix the Ministry from the inside out, he sounded much older than seventeen.

She had discovered his love for muggle music and his fondness for painting; and, even though his jokes were sometimes dirty, they were pretty funny, she had to admit.

All in all, James was not the insolent git she once thought he was. All of it came to her realization when she had first seen his true Gryffindor colours.

* * *

><p><em>A year ago…<em>

It was a gorgeous Saturday but Lily was feeling rather morose. Severus had now completely turned into a huge bully who walked around like he owned the place and all of her other friends had ditched her for a day in Hosmeade. She hadn't felt like going, especially since it was nearing Valentine's day and everyone would be talking about their boyfriends and girlfriends while she had none.

She was leaving Gryffindor tower for a spot of lunch in the Great Hall when she heard a commotion from the hallway to her right.

"Leave him alone!"

Lily was surprised to hear James Potter's voice ring out. She hurried over and poked her head out to see three large seventh year Ravenclaws holding a smaller, second year Hufflepuff.

"Potter, this doesn't concern you. You're still a year younger than us," one of the boys snarled.

"And that boy is several years younger than you," James replied, his easy smirk in contrast with the seriousness in his eyes.

In shock, Lily remained behind the other wall. James always seemed more the bullying type than the defending type. And this second year wasn't even in Gryffindor—could it be that Potter actually had a heart?

"Fine. You think you can take the three of us by yourself, Potter?" The larger of the three boys said. "None of your freak friends are here, remember."

"He won't be by himself," Lily said loudly, coming out from behind the wall. "Now, since I'm prefect, how many points should I take from you three before I hand you over to the Headmaster?"

"Evans—" James started, before the three boys instantly let go of the second year.

"We were, uh, just joking around!"

"Oh shut it," James scoffed. "She's not an idiot."

She smirked—at least someone took her seriously around here.

"How about _you_ help me escort these hooligans?" Lily said to the Hufflepuff, who nervously nodded. "That way the Headmaster can make sure they won't ever bother you again."

"Er, can I come with?" James asked as they were leaving.

Lily turned back and appraised him.

"Sure." She smiled and for the first time, she felt like maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all.

She smiled to herself in the mirror. That had been only one occurance when James had shown himself to be good. She had so much faith in him now, to do the right thing. Plus, he made her feel so special, how could she ever deny her attraction towards him? She remembered, the first time she had felt that magnetic pull…

* * *

><p>"Hey Lily."<p>

Lily looked up from her homework to see James hovering next to her library table.

"Hey yourself," she replied, raising an eyebrow. "James Potter at the library? What a shock."

James laughed and sat down close, angling his chair towards her.

"Er, I was wondering," he paused, scratching his head nervously. Lily knew exactly what was coming next. "I know you've said no a hundred times, and Sirius and Remus keep telling me to quit asking, but… everyone's going out to the lake tomorrow for picnics and I was, I dunno, just thinking if you'd like to come out with me?"

Lily sighed and put her quill down. He had asked her out on dates quite a few times, but not since she had seen him protect that younger student two weeks beforehand.

"I suppose…" she paused and appraised him. He really was gorgeous, like all the girls said he was. And he wasn't a jerk like she thought he was. "That could be fun."

"Really?" He looked up in such surprise that she laughed. He really thought she was going to say no again.

"Yes."

"Oh, okay," he said slowly, a grin starting to form on his lips. "Excellent."

She picked up her quill and pushed her hair back behind her ear. "Okay, but now I have to get back to studying, all right?"

"Right, okay," he nodded, a bit sadly it seemed. He obviously hadn't expected to be sent off so quickly after being accepted. _He's too adorable to deny any longer_, she thought.

"Wait," she bit her lip. "You can stay—if you keep quiet."

"Awesome!" He turned back and grinned again.

She shook her head. "Why do you like me so much, Potter?"

James stared at her and she could see nothing but honesty in his eyes.

"Because…" He shrugged. "You're the smartest, prettiest, nicest girl I've ever met. I've liked you since we were eleven, Evans. And every time I see you, I want you more. Especially since we made the _Amortentia_ potion in Slughorn's class and the only thing I could smell was the same thing I smell every time you walk by me." He shook his head, still smiling. "That's when I knew for sure—you're the only one for me, Lily. Always have been, always will be."

Blinking at him, Lily was stunned by James' speech. She knew he fancied her, but this—this was overwhelming. She was so overcome with emotion, she could think of nothing else but how much he respected her and, now, how much she had mistook his character. She leaned in towards him and she smelled exactly what _she _had experienced from her _Amortentia_ as well—the green grass outside and the smell of old leather, such as from old Quidditch gear.

Oh Merlin and Morgana—could it be? It was _him_.

She raised her hand to his neck, pulling him closer and pressing her lips to his, right there, in the middle of the library. It was her first kiss—their first kiss, and she had never felt more alive.

* * *

><p>"Lily, are you ready?"<p>

She turned away from the mirror and saw James at her door in the private Head Girl's dorm.

"I am." She nodded, standing up.

"Wow, you look perfect," James beamed. "I am the luckiest person _ever_!"

She chuckled. "No, I am."

The end


End file.
